


Pure Filth

by destimushi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Castiel, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean reclaimed his virginity, he couldn't wait to give it to his special angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Filth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic prompt from a friend on facebook. Here is the prompt: "So I just watched the episode where Dean "reclaims" his virginity. I need a fic where he goes to Cas to lose it all over again. Does such a thing exist?"
> 
> Story takes place during Season 9, Episode 8 "Rock and a Hard Place" in alternate canonverse. Enjoy!

There was only one thought running through his head as Dean sat quietly in the dingy motel room. On the outside he appeared calm, collected, deep in thought, but he was screaming internally, repeating that one thought over and over and over again. He needed Castiel, needed him to be there, right that moment.

At times Dean almost missed the angel’s wings as much as the angel himself, prayers were answered so much faster when the bastard could fly. Time dragged on, minute by agonizing minute, until finally a soft knock echoed loudly. Dean practically flew off the bed and yanked the door open.

“Hello, Dean.” That same gravelly voice. “You called?” 

“Hey Cas,” Dean swallowed. “C’mon in.” 

The hunter closed the door, his arm ghosting against the trench coat, it sent shivers down his spine. Castiel turned to face Dean, his head tilted slightly to the right, his deep blue eyes searching. “Is something the matter? Your prayer sounded urgent.”

Dean stared into the pools of Castiel’s eyes and felt himself falling, quickly he turned his gaze away, only to land on the angel’s lips, parted and slightly chapped. Suddenly he wanted to lean in and moisten those lips, to taste and savour and devour. Dean shook his head as he pushed himself past Castiel’s questing look and sat down on the bed once more.

“Dean, talk to me, what’s wrong?” There was an edge of anxious fear in Castiel’s voice now. “Where’s Sam? Did something happ-”

“No, no Cas. Sammy’s fine, he’s out chasing down a lead.” Dean couldn’t bring himself to look at Castiel’s face, so he settled for the toes of Castiel’s dress shoes instead. How could those things be comfortable to walk in? 

Castiel’s brows furrowed further. “Dean, I promised I wouldn’t read your mind again, so talk to me.” Dean swallowed at the threat that hung unspoken between them. 

Don’t make me break that promise. 

“I...I know this sounds stupid-”

“Nothing you say or do will ever be stupid,” Castiel whispered, his expression softening as he realized that no one was in imminent danger. 

“No, this seriously, is stupid.” Dean looked up, liquid green eyes shaded by long blonde lashes. He looked almost bashful. “I uh, Sammy and I both took a vow of...renewed virginity I guess?”

“What.”

“Yeah I know, it’s stupid, but it’s for this case.” Dean steamrollered on, afraid that if he stopped talking he’d run out of steam. “So we had this group meeting and they wanted to talk about sex and I realized that hell man, I’ve done some seriously degrading things, and I’m not clean.”

“That doesn’t matter to me Dean.” Castiel knelt down on one knee before Dean, his forearm draped casually across the other. “Everytime we lay together, your soul is bare and it shines so brightly for me.” Castiel lifts Dean’s chin with a gentle finger until their eyes locked. 

“Cas…” Dean’s eyes darted, tried to break free of the fierce gaze that held him paralysed. “I can’t see that, I can’t see my soul, I can only feel it, and it feels dirty. But...but this ridiculous vow, it made me feel like I got a second chance you know.”

Castiel nodded quietly, he could see the turmoil of emotions swimming behind those shifting green eyes and his heart ached. How could Dean think so little of himself when his soul burned so brightly for others?

Dean reached up and grabbed Castiel’s large, warm hand, moving the fingers from his chin to cup his cheek. He leaned into the touch as his eyes fluttered closed for a moment and relaxed into the dry heat. His features softened and he looked calmer, younger, as if the weight of the world was momentarily lifted by some other giant. Dean cleared his throat.

“I feel pure Cas, like...like a virgin, hell I AM a virgin, and I want to give this purity to you.” Dean opened his eyes, the green flecked with gold had never looked more vibrant, as if glowing. When Castiel said nothing, only stared at him as if frozen, Dean leaned in and pulled the angel’s face close, so close that they could taste each other’s hot breath. 

“You were also so pure Cas, angel of the Lord, my guardian angel,” Dean whispered hoarsely. “I’ve sullied you with my...anyway, I want to make us pure again.” 

Dean pressed his lips against Castiel’s, the kiss was chaste, gentle, pure. Castiel pulled back, anger flashed in his stormy blue eyes. “Dean, don’t you ever say that again. You’ve not sullied me, or anyone around you.” Dean’s fingers tightened on Castiel’s cheeks, shock and guilt evident on his fair features. Castiel closed his eyes to collect his thoughts, those damn freckles were making it hard to think.

“I love you Dean Winchester. I love all of you, your flaws, your mistakes, your pornographic collection-” Dean chuckled. “-your brilliance, your sacrifice, your love for your family, your selflessness.” Dean’s face grew warm under Castiel’s palms. 

“Most of all I love your purity Dean, and I accept your gift.” 

It was Castiel who moved in close this time, his lips demanding and commanding as he claimed the mortal within his grasp. Dean gasped as he felt himself pushed back onto the soft mattress. He didn’t feel the loose spring digging into his side, didn’t feel the rough cheap motel sheets grate against his bare flesh. The universe shrunk until all that existed was the angel wedged between his thighs and the taste of his tongue. 

At some point Dean had lost grip of Castiel’s cheeks, instead his fingers dug into Castiel’s neck and shoulders, desperately hanging on as he stormed the squall of Castiel’s passion. Teeth, tongue, lips, more teeth, Dean’s head spun as he returned Castiel’s enthusiasm with his own.

Castiel was terrifying to behold as he demanded everything from this one kiss, and for a moment Dean saw not the soft, gentle and slightly confused Cas, but Castiel, Angel of the Lord and a captain, respected and admired by his fellow soldiers. This Castiel was ruthless, this Castiel was not afraid to take what he wanted, and he wanted Dean.

Angel or not Castiel still required oxygen. He pulled back and glanced down at his lover, his arms propped on either side of Dean’s head, holding his gaze captive. “If you’ve purified yourself for me, then I’ll just have to dirty you again.” 

The glint in Castiel’s eyes made Dean shiver, never did he think it was possible to FEEL the colour blue crawl along his skin. But he was Dean Winchester, hot shot playboy, and he wasn’t going to be outdone by an angel that’s only recently discovered the joys of sinful pleasures. 

His legs spread wider, his hips rolled up until his caged erection rubbed against Castiel’s. They were both painfully hard and equally desperate, only Castiel was intent on taking everything, and Dean was willing to give it all up to him. With a growl the angel’s fingers dug into Dean’s hips, pushing him down and keeping him pinned with ease. 

“Oh that’s not fair man, supernatural strength in the bedroom? I thought we’d play fair.”

“Fair? You’re looking at me with those eyes, that’s not playing fair.” 

Dean smirked as he latched onto Castiel’s jaw, kissing and licking and nipping, enjoying the salt of Castiel’s skin and sweat. The low rumble in Castiel’s throat only urged Dean on as he flicked his tongue across his Adam’s apple, loving how it jumped as Castiel’s breath hitched. 

“I’m not some 18 year-old girl Cas, I don’t need to re-lose my virginity to candle light and Barry White-” The rest of Dean’s sentence was cut off as Castiel dragged him up for another ferocious kiss that ended with Dean’s head spinning and his lungs thinking his throat had been cut.

“Good, because the only music I want is your screams in my ears as I rip your orgasm from you.” Dean could only groan in response, he didn’t trust his voice. 

They didn’t bother with slow undressing. Dean pushed his hips up so Castiel’s could yank his jeans from him, he vaguely remembered not putting on underwear, but all thought fled when Castiel’s fingers tightened around his painful erection. Castiel fisted Dean’s cock relentlessly, his hooded blue eyes never leaving Dean’s face as he worked the man into a frenzy. His fingers dragged across the sensitive ridge with each stroke, coating Dean’s cock with his own juices until the shaft was slick in his palm.

Dean couldn’t think as his body tensed and spasmed, his hips arching off the bed as he thrust into Castiel’s grip wildly. His skin tingled, growing warmer and warmer until he was covered in a sheen of glistening sweat. The room spun as he gasped for breath, Castiel’s name rolling breathlessly from his lips and tongue. He forced his eyes open and watched the bulge of muscle on Castiel’s forearm as he increased the speed of his strokes. 

Suddenly all was white and his stomach tightened painfully. Dean screamed low, the sound broken by his gasps for breath. “Fuck Cas Cas Cas C-Cas….” His body hung rigid as he rode out his orgasm, his skin hypersensitive and his senses all but overwhelmed. 

Dean watched through hooded eyes as Castiel pushed his own trousers down his hips. He wanted to taste the monster between Castiel’s legs, and suck and suck until he could taste angel Grace. But Castiel had other ideas. 

The angel pushed Dean’s legs further apart and reached for Dean’s puckered hole with cum covered fingers. His touch was gentle but firm, massaging, questing, intruding. When he finally inserted a finger into Dean the hunter was again panting with need, his cock was semi erect, his body fighting his mind as arousal overtook him once more. 

“C-Can’t you just use some angel mojo and skip this part?” Dean whined as a second finger entered him, stretching and probing. 

“Yes, but I want you squirming, panting, wanting. I want you dirty again Dean.” Castiel’s voice was husky, filthy, and absolutely electrifying. 

Dean threw his head back against the mattress as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He clutched at the sheets, his knuckles white as Castiel inserted a third finger. The stretch was painful, his muscles burned with fatigue and need. God but he needed this. 

Castiel leaned down and licked along Dean’s ring of muscle, coating his fingers with saliva with each pull before pushing back in, lubricating Dean’s insides. Dean’s fingers flew to grip handfuls of Castiel’s hair, unsure if he wanted to push the angel away or pull him in closer. It went on for what felt like an eternity, and only ended when Dean was near tears, his cock proudly erect and leaking once more. 

“P-Please Cas…” 

“Please what Dean?”

“Please fuck me…”

“Not good enough Dean.” One pump, two pumps. Scissors. 

“Sweet Jesus…”

“Call my cousin’s name again and I’m stopping.” 

“Dear fucking G-...fuck Cas, what do you want from me?” Such desperation, such need. 

“Look at me, and tell me how you want me to take you.”

Dean forced his eyes open and looked down his torso, he almost recoiled at the intensity of Castiel’s gaze, those blue eyes, normally so bright and shiny was the deepest blue of the ocean, and Poseidon was having a rave party there.

“Take me Cas-Castiel. Make me yours, make me dirty again.” 

Dean was not prepared for the sudden penetration, and despite the thorough preparation he screamed. He marvelled at the human body and it’s ability to stretch and adapt as his body swallowed Castiel whole. 

The love making, if one could call it that, was rough and fast. Dean’s throat felt raw as he screamed and moaned, the burn matching that of his ass as Castiel pounded into him mercilessly, as if his life depended on it, as if the well-being of Heaven and Earth depended on their joining. 

The only warning Dean received was the tightening of Castiel’s fingers on his hips, his nails digging until they drew blood. Then his angel was crashing down on him, in him, his passion and Grace pouring as one into Dean, filling him with warmth and love. 

Castiel collapsed on top of Dean, his arms and legs giving out as waves of pleasure washed over him. They lay there for a moment, smearing the evidence of Dean’s second orgasm until it grew cold and uncomfortable. Castiel rolled off and grunted as his arms got tangled in the folds of his trench coat. He sat up and threw the garment on the floor, then peeled off the rumpled suit jacket and sweaty dress shirt. 

Dean looked at the mess on his stomach and t-shirt, then at the wet spot on the front of Castiel’s discarded shirt, and couldn’t help but laugh. 

“God, we’re filthy.” 

“Yes Dean, you are. Just the way I like it.”


End file.
